


all good love stories come from summer camp

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [15]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: hello baby! imagine Maylor as childhood sweethearts!
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, pre- John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: tumblr asks [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	all good love stories come from summer camp

“Get me some water too, yeah?” Roger called from his spot on the couch. Brian just nodded, pulling out another cup. As he poured water into the three cups, he listened in on Roger and John’s conversation. ****

“Rog, I know you two are dating but I never heard the story of how you guys met,” John prompted. A small smile ghosted over the guitarist’s lips, already knowing what his lover would say.

“Ask Brimi; he tells it better.”

Brian walked back in and handed off two of the cups before sitting down next to Roger. He draped an arm around the blond, looking at John expectantly. The youngest man just raised his eyebrows and took a sip of his drink.

“Alright fine. I just won’t answer and you can live the rest of your life being sad because you don’t know our love story,” Brian teased, making him huff.

“How did you two meet, Brimi,” John said, looking a little annoyed that he had to ask.

Brian beamed. “We met when I was 15. Some summer camp in the middle of nowhere. They put us in the same cabin and I got there last. The only available space was under Rog’s bunk so I had to go there.”

“I always wondered who the bottom was,” John murmured. Roger snorted at the innuendo, lacing his fingers with Brian’s.

“Anyway, we were the only people there, besides the counselors, who were staying for the whole summer. People would come and go, and I did make some pretty good friends, but Rog and I stuck together. I turned 16 and Rog turned 14 that summer. By the end of it, neither of us wanted to go,” He continued, voice growing softer. “Even though we hadn’t seen our parents in 3 months, we wanted to stay there. It was safe; like our own little world.” He felt Roger squeeze his hand before looking back at John.

“We cried when we had to leave each other. He left first, writing down his address on the inside of my trunk in permanent marker. As soon as he left I started writing. By the time my parents came, I had a whole letter ready to send out.” Quickly, the curly-haired man dropped a soft kiss to the top of the drummer’s head, heart fluttering as he cuddled deeper into his chest. 

“When December rolled around, we had made plans to go to London for a few days. Our parents didn’t know who their child was going to see but trusted us for some reason. We met up in a record shop, right outside the train station,” Brian’s eyes drifted to Roger, in a gaze one could on;y describe as loving.

“We had our first kiss that night,” Roger interrupted softly, ghosting his lips on the back of Brian’s hand.

“After that, we basically wrote love letters. In April my parents found the letters he sent me under my bed. I kept them in an old shoebox,” Brian explained. “They were supportive, oddly enough. They set some ground rules but wanted him to come over so they could meet him.”

“I thought they were gonna hate me,” Roger chuckled. “And not too long after Brian’s parents found out, mine did too. It took some adjusting for them but they came around eventually.” The blond craned his neck and pressed his lips to Brian’s.

“You two are disgustingly cute and in love. Please stop reminding me of how lonely I am,” John complained. The couple pulled apart and Roger giggled.

“I’m sure that if you asked Freddie, he’d be more than willing to do something about that,” Brian teased, watching their youngest member flush and take a long sip of his water.

On cue, the door opened and in walked Freddie with two grocery bags. “What did I miss loves?” He asked before his eyes landed on John. “Oh, what did you two do? He’s practically a tomato!” He exclaimed, hastily setting the bags down and plopping next to the bassist, running his hands through his hair before pulling him in for a hug.

The others couldn’t answer, too consumed in their own laughter to gove a real answer.

“They told me about how they met,” John said. “And now they’re being assholes and rubbing it in my face that I’m lonely.”

“Oh dear, you should just hang out with me more!”

Brian and Roger fell off the couch in their hysteria, not missing John’s incredibly red face and Freddie’s look of confusion.

“Told ya Deaks,” Brian said through his laughter. John just gave him the finger.


End file.
